DoubleOhBlaine
by ilvecoffee-n-narutoYOUTH
Summary: "Double-oh-Blaine always gets what he wants." He said before kicking Cooper between the legs and then ran out of the room. Kid!fic. Pre-Klaine


**Ilvecoffee-n-narutoYouth****: Hey peeps! This is my first fanfic in a while! Wow! Well, this was originally for Klaine Week. Unfortunately, I never got around to uploading it…but I'm doing it now! So I should at least get props for that, right? I actually wrote two for this prompt, so then I could decide between them. I might upload the other one if you guys like this one. I kind of like the other one better, but this one is longer…anyway read and review!**

(**Me sneak into your house, me leave before dawn. Your daughters will be pregnant, and your cookies will be gone.)**

**Double-oh-Blaine**

Blaine and Kurt, holding a small baby doll, huddled in a corner of the former's house, whispering to each other. Occasionally they would look around to make sure that Blaine's older brother, Cooper, wasn't listening to them (which he was), and every so often, Kurt would pull the baby doll to his chest tightly.

"Blaine, don't go out there, it's too dangerous." Kurt pleased with him, Glasz eyes wide.

"I'm a superspy, I _have_ to go. It's my job."

"But what about our baby?" Kurt held the doll out to Blaine who carefully took it and kissed its forehead.

"I have to save the world, Kurt." He gave Kurt back their baby and the boy frowned. Blaine saw this and took Kurt's hand. "Don't worry. I'll be back for you and the baby."

"Okay." Kurt said. He paused for a second and then pressed his puckered lips against Blaine's for a quick second then pulled away, both boys blushing. Cooper, listening to then from around the corner, almost gasped at what he'd witnessed.

"Good luck, Blaine. Go save the world."

He nodded and then slowly made his way down the hallway he and Kurt had been talking in. He rolled around the corner then paused before he ran into the kitchen and while running, slid under the table. When he saw that the coast was clear, he tiptoed to the counter where there sat, a large jar of cookies. He had to save the world by saving the cookies from the evil grasps of Cooper the Cookie Monster, and besides, Kurt was hungry. He stood to his tiptoes and just barely was able to reach the jar. Blaine smiled to himself and was about to return to Kurt when he heard:

"What are you doing, Blaine?" He spun around to see the evil Cooper, holding Kurt by his elbow.

"Let go of me, you big dummy!" Kurt said, trying to tug his arm out of Cooper's grasp. Cooper ignored him.

"As soon as Mom comes home, I'm telling. You _know_ she said to leave the cookies alone."

"Let go of Kurt! Leave him alone, Cookie Monster!"

"Cookie Monster?" Cooper raised an eyebrow. "Fine, I'll just have to eat Kurt, then."

The boy turned pale and started struggling even more. "Blaine, go get the baby and run. Save yourselves. And save the cookies!"

"No!" He set the cookie jar on the floor. "I have to save you. It's my job." Then Blaine growled and threw himself at a momentarily stunned Cooper, who up his free arm at the last second to block Blaine from running into him. The smaller Anderson hit his brother's arm then rolled to the floor.

"Kurt is mine." Cooper growled, holding back his laughter.

"I'm _sorry_, Kurt." Blaine's voice broke on 'sorry', and then he started to cry. Kurt, seeing Blaine crying over him felt horrible, so then he started to cry.

"It's okay." Kurt said between sobs.

Cooper, panicking because of the two crying children, let go of Kurt's arm, and he ran to the floor next to Blaine.

"C'mon guys, stop crying. Everything's fine. See, I'm not going to eat Kurt." This only made the two boys cry harder.

Then Cooper froze as he heard the front door open.

"Boys! I'm ho- Who's crying, where's my baby?" Blaine's mother ran into the kitchen frantically, zeroing in on Blaine and Kurt, who were still huddled together on the floor. "What _happened_, sweetie?" She sat next to them on the floor.

"Cooper," Blaine sobbed. "Said he was gonna eat Kurt." He sobbed again. "And then I tried to stop him, but then _he threw me to the ground_!"

Blaine's mother narrowed her eyes at Cooper. "Is this true?"

"No! I mean, well, _kinda_, but I thought we were playing!"

"You don't play with children like that!" She picked up Blaine, and held Kurt's hand. "You can think about that while you clean this whole house from top to bottom for the next week.

"But-"Cooper started.

"No buts! Now come on boys, do you want some cookies?" They both nodded, and Blaine's mother started to lead them out, but Kurt paused for a second and walked over to  
>Cooper as the other two left the room.<p>

"Double-oh-Blaine _always _gets what he wants." He said before kicking Cooper between the legs and then ran out of the room.

**(Cookies make you healthy, carrots make me sad. Put some brownies in my belly, makes me really glad.)**

**Ilvecoffee-n-narutoYouth****: Well that's it. Hope you liked it. Please review.**


End file.
